Forgive Me
by SASUSAKUislove
Summary: Sasusaku eventually. Sasuke cheats on Sakura then tries to get her back. Bad summary I know. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-**

Have you ever felt like everything was absolutely perfect but then something completely horrible happens?

Well, I have that feeling a little too often, like now.

He told me he had a meeting but really, what kind of meeting is in a bar?!

His form of business is clearly flirting with half naked women.

When you live with someone, care for them, treat them like a king, and wear a wedding ring from that person you don't appreciate catching him flirting with a dang women who probably kissed more than ten guys in the past dang 20 minutes!

But, I can't really say I didn't see it coming. The perfume on his clothes, his absence, and the light pink marks on his neck when ever he came back from his 'meetings.'

They'd expect me to throw a fit and start yelling on the stupid cheater…but I didn't because, plainly, I can't.

Unlike him, I've actually fallen in love, and it hurt not being able to see him without girls draped over him. That's why it was hard, to let go, I would never forgive him…

-

Have you ever…hurt someone really bad because you thought you wouldn't get caught?

Have you ever tried covering it up knowing every word you said was a lie…even when you said 'I love you'…The only time you actually meant it was when she was gone.

I called them important meeting but I knew what it really was, I knew I was cheating on her but I didn't know she'd find out.

It hurt me when I saw her walk in and over to my table, slapping me hard then throwing the ring at my face…the wedding ring. I had seen her eyes flood and her body tremble, I tried to fix everything and blame it on someone else so I wouldn't lose her but she had run away.

I couldn't go back there, I ran after her hoping she would turn around and run into my arms crying for me to love her back, like in the movies. But it wasn't a movie, it was a nightmare.

-

"Sakura!" eyes widened as she ran and then fell, hard.

"Sakura-"I tried helping her up but she pushed me away and tried to run away again.

"Get away from me!" she pushed and hit me but I stopped her. I grabbed her wrists threw them around my neck and slammed my lips on to hers.

-

I felt my face get wet knowing I was crying I bit down on his lip and ran as he let go of me.

"Wait!" I heard him call out to me and soon he gave up, and I wiped his blood off my lips.

Turning a corner I ran back to the house and grabbed my stuff. I got out hoping he wouldn't come but I was wrong. He grabbed my shoulders once I came out, pinned me to the door and then did what I thought he'd never do, what I never could forgive him for.

He slapped me, I felt my face get thrown to the side and I knew it would bruise.

"What the freak is wrong with you?!"

_I'm in love with a cheat._

"What did you think you were doing?!"

_The only thought in my head was to get away from you._

"Why didn't you stay home like I told you?!"

_It's not like I didn't know._

"…Why didn't you stop?" he stared at her face, "Did you think I would hurt you? Didn't you know that I wanted you to come back?"

"Of course I knew," I glared strait into his eyes, "You wanted me to stop so you could try to weasel your way out blaming it on the girl. You already slapped me so that question doesn't matter. And no you didn't want me to come back you wanted me to go home thinking you were sorry then go back to the stupid bar."

She stared at him and watched as his eyes dulled. He let her down but held her hands.

"Do you really believe that?"

"…Do really believe you're sober enough to stay awake?" and with that she pushed him aside and left, leaving him on the ground watching her disappear into darkness.

"…I-I'm sorry…Saku-"

-

Almost a year has passed and it was only 3 days until Sakura's birthday. She was going to have a huge party and everyone was invited. Except for him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He could die in a ditch for all she cared, she was over him…

-

**Short?**** Oops! If you like it ****please**** review! Notice that it's not complete; I can add another chapter, hopefully a longer one.**

**Thanks flames are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-

"Happy Birthday!" was what I heard every freaking 5 minutes. I mean yes, it's my birthday woohoo! It doesn't give anyone the right to jump up at me and blow those annoying kiddy favors in my face.

Now, I'm 23 years old and still pretty young. All the guys told me to hold my party at a bar, like I'm really going to get drunk and pass out next to some pedophile on my birthday, heck no!

My party is going to be held at the awesome and huge hotel, Konoha Garden Hotel to be exact; it's going to be in the massive ball room. I have my main guest list:

Naruto

Hinata

Ino

Shikamaru

Neji

Tenten

Tsunade

Shizune

And Kakashi because of his stupid hypnotizing Sharingan.

Now, other people might be allowed in but there is the main 'not invited for special reasons' list:

_Him_, need I explain my self?

Jiraiya, Icha Icha no no. Except for Kakashi, I wish I had Sharingan.

And all of my crazy rabid fan boys, now they are annoying.

I'm getting all the balloons and the cake ready with Ino and Hinata, Ino can design clothes but not cakes, Hinata can pop hundreds of balloons in a second but can't blow one up with out letting it go. So, I switched them and now I'm making sure the hotel is getting the food ready.

"Um, I'm having a party tonight and I just want to check if the food is alright." I asked the back of the guy at the front desk of the hotel restaurant. He turns around and I instantly curse.

"Kuso."

-

"Can I have your na-Sakura?"

"Never mind." she quickly ran off.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura!" I called back to her and sighed.

_There's no use. She hates me…why is she here anyways? Wait, today's her…_

-

"Hey, is everything set?" Ino asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course."

"She saw Sasuke-san." Ino and I stared at Hinata, _How did she know?_

"Ho-"

"I heard him call your name." she said as she finished piping 'happy birthday' on the cake. She smiled childishly when she was finished with the cake.

"Done!"

-

It's around six and everyone is too busy eating the birthday food that they didn't notice the disappearance of the birthday girl.

"Let go of me! Stop! Stop or else I'll kick you in the a-"

"Sakura, it's me."

"…LET ME GO! Let me go you molester!"

"Sakura,"

I looked up at him, we were in one of those 'do not enter' rooms.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Here." He handed me a small box wrapped in a soft green colored paper with a small silver bow.

"Um, thanks?"

"No prob." He sneaked a light kiss on my cheek before he hurried out.

I felt my face reddened slightly in embarrassment and anger. _He kissed me! Kuso…_

-

It was a small gold locket, talk about cliché. The weird part was that it came with a huge bag of keys. Every time she tried opening the locket the key would bend and break.

-

"Oi Uchiha!"

I turned around, Sakura was walking toward him and was looking like she was about to cry and yell at me.

"What is this!?" She held the locket in front of my face.

I smiled, "It won't open?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Sasuke, fix it." She demanded, completely ignoring the question.

"I can't, only you can. Just, let your heart out."

-

She sat on her bed and then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

-

Dear diary,

Why did I love him again? He told me to let my heart out to open a dang locket. Is he playing with me, doesn't he feel a little bad about hurting me? About making me cry until a new ocean formed, until my sobs could be heard from outer pace, about tearing a hole through my heart? He tells me that he loves me. He flirts with an even worse flirt. I mean seriously, does he have a heart? If I died tonight would he be waiting in the waiting room? If I married someone else would he be there to stop me? If I moved so far away that I'd never see him again would he hold me and keep me from going? If I asked him to pretend that nothing had happened between us would he forget?

-

**Yes, it's short, sorry. My teacher just assigned a book report and my week is flooding with tests and quizzes. I'll try writing more if I have time. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**If you have any ideas review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-

Well, I gave her the locket and I could've sworn I heard someone scream. She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out. I got work tomorrow, how snobby can some of these people get? I'm a waiter for Kami's sake! I don't know how to speak French and I will never know were they can get caviar on moldy toast.

And the tip! A quarter is not a tip, it's a 2 year old's allowance! I'm 24 and working as a waiter, don't they feel the slight bit bad for me?

I'm cleaning dishes while my friend is being Hokage almost all my rivals are hooked up and the only person I actually cared about was driven away from me…by me.

-

Why did I give her the locket? How do you open it? I gave it to her because it was her birthday. You have to let your heart out to open it. What? You already knew that? I had it custom made and hid something precious to me inside. I know she'll figure it out.

Even though she doesn't know it I really do love her. Does she really think I'd love some tramp? But I still have to figure out how to get her to forgive me. I was stupid, I didn't know she'd catch me, heck, I didn't know what I was even doing. I only remembered walking in grabbing a drink passing out then going back home the next day. Of course I also remember her face.

What else would I dream about?


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**-**

Dang…talk about bored.

Sakura played with her hair as she hung upside down on her couch so that her body was just about to fall off.

"Bored! So so very bored! I have to get a life…"

She took the locket she was currently wearing and popped it into her mouth then, she spent ten minutes trying to bite it open.

-

"Hello? No ice?"

"Sorry ma'am."

"There's a hair in my soup!"

"Ummm…that's your hair…and that's not soup."

"Oi! I wanted a diet coke!"

"You asked for regular coke."

Yup, that's my life, well, ever since Sakura and I separated. She would always help me out with the taxes, rent, and finding a new job after I barbeque my boss. Why did I let her go?! Why am I such an idiot?! Why am I…holding hands with Sai? Sakura?!

-

"So…tonight then?"

"Tonight." He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I leaned back against the wall behind me and smiled, until…

"We need to talk." That was all I heard before someone dragged me off.

"What are you talk-" I stared at his face and growled spontaneously.

"What are you doing with Sai?!"

"Well, you'll never know now because it's none of your business is it?" I glared at him as he huffed and edged closer. I stood strait and fierce.

"How stupid are you? Do you even think anymore?" His voice rose, "Do you think you're going to win in this made up game your playing by flirting with that jerk?!"

I lowered my eyes and so did he, he pulled me in, trying to hold me but I pushed him away. He fell on the ground and I could feel his gaze, I knew my eyes were wet and also knew I was mad.

"How stupid am I?!" I scoffed, "You ask me if I'm thinking when I could ask you the same thing!"

He stood up, "Me? You're the one playing a stupid game not even caring about the people you're hurting!"

I slap a wide smirk onto my face and hissed strait into his ugly face, "It's not a game." And with that I slip my hands to the back of my neck undo the necklace and held it up in his face. I gathered up some strength and punched back down and threw the locket onto the ground next to him and ran.

I didn't run because I was scared, I ran because I knew I wouldn't last if I gave him a second glance.

-

He sat on the ground fingering the small locket in his hands; it had scratches but still hadn't opened.

"Sai-kun! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Sasuke quickly followed the voice and watched.

"Only for you." He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss on the lips making Sasuke sick.

_What the, but Sakura-_

Realization finally clicked in.

-

**Sorry for the shortness. I went to the Philippines and there wasn't a computer in sight.**

**Review pls.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-

I ran to her house even though I doubted she would listen to me. I had hurt her already and if I'm going to prove myself to be, at least, her friend I couldn't let her get hurt again.

-

"…there, complete awesomeness!" I looked at my self and smiled, I always did look good in red! The ruby red knee-length dress I wore was positively perfect. I quickly looked at the clock and went downstairs; I had about ten more minutes until Sai was coming.

_Knock __knock_

Sai? I opened the door and frowned, "What do you want?"

Sasuke opened his mouth but nothing came out, his eyes looked at me up and down…

"Wow…" I blushed lightly and pushed him back playfully.

"You didn't answer me, what do you want?"

He looked at me and took my hand, "I need to show you something."

I pulled my hand back, "I'm going to see Sai soon."

He sighed, "Sakura, I saw Sai with another girl and I'm pretty sure she wasn't his sister. I don't want you do get hur-"

I scoffed, "You don't get do you? I don't care about those made up lies you're telling me, I'm not falling for you or those lies."

"But-"

"Save it." I pushed him out closed the door and started walking to Sai's house.

"Sakura, I'm not lying." I ignored him and finally he stopped following me.

"Fine, go ahead and believe that jerk."

-

I was walking to his house until I noticed that he wasn't there, his house had no lights on and he was no where in sight.

"Are you sure you can't come to dinner with me?" I heard someone ask, I looked and there was a red-haired girl with…Sai? But-

"I can't tonight but maybe tomorrow."

"Okay!" She gave him a kiss before skipping away. I frowned and turned around, making sure he didn't see me. Freak him that lousy, jerk-faced, dimwitted, perverted player. People would've called me gay if I dated him any ways. Ugh!

Why is it that when my life is like a show I'm always the one who gets hurt? Why is it that when ever I think nothing can go wrong I don't notice the sad theme music coming on in my little show, 'The girl who can't pick the right guy'?

I walk closer to my house only to see him, Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in a white dress shirt and plain black pants with a sweet bouquet of flowers. He looks up and smiles…I guess he forgot the fact that I yelled, punched, and pushed him away.

"What are you doing here?"

He handed me the flowers and I smiled, "I'm not Sai but I can try giving you the dinner date you were expecting if you let me."

I considered my options: Go out with Sasuke or Stay home eating ice cream and gaining pounds.

"Okay." I am not going to get fat out of depression.

-

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

House? It's a dang mansion not a house! I got lost for 10 hours in there looking for the bathroom…then I noticed that there was a map on the second floor.

He opened the door and let me in, it still looked the same and I could feel my stomach churning, why did I come?

"Are you okay?" I looked up and smiled.

"Yeah." How is it that after yelling, hurting, and running away he's still kind to me…and I'm still falling for him? Talk about denial of the hear-denial? I look down at the tile floor; he's already said sorry and why run away when you know you're hooked?

"I can drop you home if you want." I looked up at him and frowned.

"You want me to go?"

"No! I- I mean-if you- I could-"

I leaned up and stopped him from his rambling. I felt his arms wrap around me as my lips touched his. I don't care anymore, so what if he went to a bar with those sad ugly girls? I couldn't care less at the moment, that's how soft his lips are!

I could feel his tongue lick my lips, I teasingly opened my mouth a crack but it didn't work, he went full crazy on me and I seriously loved it…dang, I haven't seen my fangirl side for a long time now.

He broke the kiss and looked down at me.

"Sakura…

-

**I think the next chapter will be the last. Thanks to the ones who have been reading, I'm just getting used to the whole ****fanfiction**** stuff.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgive Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

-

"Sakura…" he looked at her with a serious face, she frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?" she stared at him.

A smirk graced his lips, "How naïve can you get?"

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her into another kiss. She giggled softly as she felt his hands go lower, seeing the game she put her hands on his chest and slowly slid down. His hands stopped her though and he stopped the kiss with a dark blush on his face.

"I never knew you were so dirty." He teased. His hand slipped into his pocket and took out the locket; he tied it back around her neck and pulled her close, then whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun."

_Pop!_

_Clang!_

Sakura looked down; her locket was open and there on the floor was…a ring?

She watched completely dumbfounded as he bent down on his knee, holding her hand and the ring he slipped it on and asked the same question he did before this story was even written.

"Sakura, will you marry me and give me one more chance?"

"Hai!"

_Glomp_

_-_

**Owari**

**Review! **


End file.
